Jamu I Love You
by freak-maknae
Summary: Luhan yang jatuh hati pada gadis penjual jamu; LuBaek fict-
1. Chapter 1

Luhan x Baekhyun

EXO member;genderswitch;

.

JAMU ILOVEYOU

.

* * *

'JAMU JAMU~~'

BRUK BRUKKK

Tiga orang lelaki yang mendengar teriakan merdu dipagi hari itu langsung menerjang pintu tempat tinggal mereka.

"MBAK BOHAY~~" teriakkan melengking dari lelaki berwajah kotak.

"SUSU AKU MAU SUSU~~~~" salah satu lelaki tinggi yang ada disitu juga ikut teriak.

"Psstt Chan..." bisik lelaki tan yang tengak sembunyi dibalik pintu.

"Eh mas Chanyeol sama mas Jongdae." ujar situkang jamu yang begitu ehm semok dengan pakaian yang begitu ketat dan dadanya yang hampir ingin keluar.

"Mau minum jamu mas?" tanya situkang jamu dengan kemayu.

"Enggak." kompak Jongdae dan Chanyeol bersamaan.

"Lha terus ngapai manggil saya?"

"Kita maunya minum susu." ujar Chanyeol.

"Mas saya ini jual jamu gendong bukan jual susu."

"Tapi mbak juga ngengendongi susu kan tiap hari?" celetuk Jongdae.

"Eh mas ini bisa aja." dengan logat Jawa yang tak begitu kental.

"Jadi gak nih mas beli jamunya? saya pegel ini kalau berdiri terus." ucap situkang jamu.

"Iya jadi dong mbak, kalau bisa jamunya dicampur susu ya mbak." Chanyeol tertawa mendengar ucapan Jongdae.

Chanyeol dan juga Jongdae sedikit melebarkan matanya melihat pemandangan indah yang ada didepannya karena situkang jamu yang sedikit menunduk saat meletakkan jamu yang ada digendongannya hingga sedikit terlihat belahan dadanya.

"Wuihhh padet brooo." Sontak Jongdae dan juga Chanyeol menoleh kebelakang dan melihat sorang lelaki dengan kulit yang begitu sexy tengah menundukkan tubuhnya.

"Heh Jongin lo gak takut digigit sama Sehun lagi?" tanya Jongdae.

"Motornya udah gak ada dia pasti udah pergi kuliah." ujar Jongin lalu duduk disebelah situkang jamu.

"Mas-masnya mau jamu apa?" tanya mbak tukang jamu.

"Sehat pria mbakk." jawab Chenyeol,Jongdae, serta Jongin dengan kompak.

"Lah emang mas-masnya pada gak sehat apa?"

"Sehat kok kan kita minum sehat pria biar lebih sehat kalau bisa ditambah jamu kuat sekalian mbak Baekhyun." ujar Chanyeol.

Baekhyun -situkang jamu- yang langsung membuat racikan jamu untuk tiga serangkai itu sesekali digoda oleh ketiga lelaki tersebut.

.

Seorang lelaki yang sedang memainkan ponselnya langsung menoleh ke jendela dan mengintip karena ada sedikit keributan disebelah rumahnya.

'Kekeke ini mbak Baekhyun pasti udah mangkal didepan.' batin elaki yang tengah mengintip itu.

Lelaki yang baru keluar dari kamarnya sedikit menaikkan alisnya karena melihat anaknya yang tersenyum sendiri didepan jendela. Lelaki itu ingin mengetahui apa yang dilihat oleh sang anak. Hinnga akhirnya ia pun memutuskan untuk mengintip keluar dari pintu.

Tao -lelaki yang mengintip dari jendela- hampir mengeluarkan matanya saat melihat ayahnya menuju rumah sebelah. Ia langsung bergegas berdiri dan keluar rumah.

.

"Mbak Baekk~" ujar lelaki yang memiliki badan tinggi yang baru saja datang dan ikut bergabung bersama Jongdae dkk.

"Eh mas Kris, minum jamu nya mas?" tawar Baekhyun.

"Enggak, minum susunya mbak Baekhyun boleh?" tanya Kris.

Sontak Chanyeol yang tengah meminum jamunya hampir tersedak mendengar ucapan kakaknya.

'Tsk, apa kau masih kekurangan susu Kris' batin Chanyeol.

"E-eh mas Tao." ujar Baekhyun yangvmelihat Tao juga ikut bergabung.

"PAPAH! SADAR UMUR PLIS GAUSAH KEGANJENAN YA, PAPAH MASIH KEKURANGAN SUSU MAMAH APA Ha?!" omel Tao sang anak pada ayahnya.

"Yaelah Tao papah kan cuma bercanda doang." ucap Kris.

"Whatever ya pap, awas ntar aku adui ke mamah kalau mamah udah pulang." ancam Tao.

"Yaya kau adui saja, tapi jangan harap papah kasih kamu uang saku lagi besok."

Tao yang mendengar ucapan ayahnya langsung memelas "Yah papah jangan gitu dong~"

Keempat orang yang tengah melihat ayah dan anak itu cekikikan.

.

Seorang gadis yang tengah membuang sampah didepan rumahnya sedikit mengerutkan dahinya saat melihat rumah sebelah tengah ada kerumunan.

Gadis itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju kesebelah rumahnya.

'Papah? lah itu Bang Zitao bukan?' tanya gadis itu didalam hati.

"PAPAHHHHHHH BANG ZITAOO IH NGAPAI PAGI-PAGI GINI NGEGOSIPP." sembur gadis. Kedua lelaki yang dipanggil gadis itu membalik tubuhnya dan tersenyum sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Oh ada mbak Baekhyun pantes ya tadi aku baru keluar kamar dirumah sepi gitu, gataunya lagi liatin **gunung hampir meletus **ya disini. AKU ADUIN KE MAMAH SAMA KAK YIXING NANTIIII." gadis itu sempat melirik seseorang yang diam-diam masuk kedalam rumah.

'Jonginnnn gue pites juga lo ntar.' geram gadis itu.

"Aduhhh Sehun abang gak ikutan ngeliatin abang tadi lagi marahin papah juga." bela Tao pada dirinya sendiri.

"Sehun gak percaya." Sehun mendekat kearah Baekhyun dan berbisik ditelinga situkang jamu itu.

"Ehm mbak mamah tadi pesen yang kaya biasa." ujar Sehun pelan ditelinga Baekhyun.

"Sari rapet kan Hun?" tanya Baekyun juga pelan. Sehun hanya mengangguk.

"Kamunya gak pesen itu juga Hun?"

"Ihhh mbak ntar aku kempesin gunungnya." ujar Sehun menggembungkan pipinya, Baekhyun cekikikan mendengar ucapan Sehun.

"Hihi bercanda Sehunni." Baekhyun mencubit pipi Sehun yang masih menggembung.

"PAPAH SAMA ABANG NGAPAI MASIH DISINI IH SANA MASUK NTAR BENERAN AKU ADUI KE MAMA SAMA KAK YIXING!" Sehun langsung berteriak saat melihat ayah dan juga abangnya yang masih berdiri dihalaman rumah.

"Hun jangan ganas gitu jadi cewek." Sehun melirik Chanyeol sinis mendengar ucapan Chanyeol.

"Mbak cepetan jamunya."

"Iya ini Sehun, kamu beneran gak pesen juga?" tanya Baekhyun .

"GA! Aku masih rapet dan tingting!" jawab Sehun ketus dan merampas kemasan jamu yang diberi Baekhyun.

"Uangnya nanti sama mama mbak, Eh lo berdua bilang sama siitem jadi cowok gausah keganjenan buat lo juga ya gausah kecentilan! dan lo Yeol cuci muka dulu sana iler masih nyangkut gitu udah sok kecakepan hi." Sehun langsung pergi meninggalkan mbak tukang jamu, Chanyeol dan juga Jongdae.

"Sehun sama mamahnya sama-sama beneran ganas." gumam Jongdae, Chanyeol yang sedari tadi sudah masuk kedalam karena malu ketahuan ilernya masih ada yang nyangkut diwajah tampannya.

"Ehm mas belum bayar jamunya saya harus segera ke blok sebelah ini mas takut kesiangan." ucap Baekhyun dan menaikkan kembali tempat jamunya kegendongan punggungnya.

"Ini mbak, eh mbak itu ehm itunya gak capek apa tiap hari bawain jamu gitu tiap hari?" tanya Jongdae setelah memberikan beberapa lembar uang.

"Itunya apanya mas? ih mas Jongdae bicaranya ambigu." jawab Baekhyun.

"Itu punggungnya mbak."

"Oh enggak dong kan ini emang udah profesi saya mas jadi yah harus dijalani."

"Tenang mbak ntar kalau aku udah lulus sarjana aku bakal datang kerumah mbak."

"Mau ngapai mas? ngelamar aku?"

"Bukan."

"terus?"

"Cuma mau silahturahmi aja sih."

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya, "Udah dulu ya mas saya pamit dulu, bye mas Jongdae." pamit Baekhyun.

.

Seorang lelaki yang tengah menyetir mobil dan berbicara dengan seseorang diseberang telepon.

"Tao aku sudah didekat blok rumahmu"

"..."

"..."

"APA?! HEY TADI KAU YANG MENYURUHKU DATANG JAM SETENGAH DELAPAN DAN KAU BILANG KAU BELUM MANDI AKH YANG BENAR SAJA KAU!"

"..."

"Aku tak mau tahu aku sampai dirumahmu kita langsung pergi."

PIP

Lelaki berambut sedikit kemerahan itu melepas _headphone _nya dan saat menaikkan sedikit kecepatannya ia tak sengaja hampir menabrak seorang gadis yang tengah berdiri didepan dengan jamu yang ada digendongannya.

Seseorang yang hampir ditabrak oleh lelaki itu menghampirinya dan mengetuk kaca jendela mobilnya.

DUGGG DUGG DUGGGG

Luhan -lelaki itu- turun dari mobilnya.

"Kau tak punya mata?!" teriak gadis situkang jamu itu.

"YA hey kalau kau tak bisa melihat kenapa menyetir?!" teriak gadis itu lagi karena lelaki yang didepannya hanya terdiam.

"Kau selain buta juga tuli YA?!"

"Aissh dasar idiot." gumam situkang jamu.

Gadis itu hendak meninggalkan Luhan yang masih terdiam itu.

GREPP

"YAya kau mau apa?!" tanya gadis itu saat punggungnya dihempas kemobil.

"Dasar idiot kau tak lihat aku mambawa ini?! Akh SAKIT BODOHHH."

"Tenanglah."

"Lepas atau aku teriak kau mau memperkosaku." Luhan masih tetap memegang bahu gadis itu.

"AAAA TO..."

Luhan langsung melepaskan gadis itu dari cengkramannya.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Luhan.

"AKhh" Luhan meringis karena kakinya diinjak oleh gadis itu.

Gadis itu hanya menjulurkan lidahnya dan kembali melanjutkan jalan yang sempat tertunda.

Luhan menarik sudut bibirnya dan melepas kacamata hitam yang dipakainya.

'Menarik' batinnya.

.

Tbc.

.

* * *

yiahahaha aduh saya post fict gs lagi;D

saya bingung title yang cocok untuk fict ini apa jadi aku putuskan **jamu ilove you** karena disini mbak Baekhyun jadi tukang jamu; w ;

terimakasih sudah membaca

**review?**


	2. Chapter 2

Luhan x Baekhyun

EXO member;genderswitch;

.

JAMU ILOVEYOU

.

* * *

'SEHUNN IH BENERAN MOTONG BAWANGNYAAA'

'INI KENAPA AIRNYA BELUM MENDIDIH KENAPA SAYURNYA UDAH DIMASUKKAN SEHUN'

'SEHUN CEPET MASUKIN AYAMNYA KEPENGGORENGAAN'

Terdengar sebuah teriakan nyaring dari dalam dapur dikediaman keluarga Wu. Sehun sang anak telinganya sudah panas mengengar teriakan sang ibu.

"IH MAMA! SEHUN KAN UDAH BILANGG SEHUN GAK MAU MASAK MAMAAAA" Sehun langsung meletakkan pisau yang dipegangnya dan meninggalkan dapur. Sehun menghentakkan kakinya dan duduk didepan sofa single yang ada didepan televisi.

"SEHUNNNN SINI BANTUIN MAMAH DULUUU" teriak sang ibu dari dapur.

"Ah berisik." gumam Sehun dan menyalakan televisi.

"Keekeke jadi cewek itu bantuin mamahnya didapur dong."

"AH DIEM GAK!" bentak Sehun.

Sehun mengerjapkan matanya, ia menoleh keseseorang yang berbicara tadi.

"Ehhh bang Luhan?" tanya Sehun dengan wajah yang begitu terkejut. Seseorang yang dtanya hanya terkekeh melihat Sehun.

"Abang ngapai kesini?" tanya Sehun lagi.

"Nunggui abangmu." jawab Luhan

"Bang Zitao masih mandi."

"Abang tau kok sayang~" Sehun mengalihkan wajahnya kembali ketelevisi setelah melempar Luhan dengan remote televisi yang digenggamnya.

"Kenapa gak bantuin mamah Hun?" tanya Luhan.

"Gak males."

"Kenapa?"

"Kalo lagi males ya males! Kepo ya bang." ujar Sehun ketus dan meninggalkan Luhan yang cengo melihat Sehun.

"Heh lo apai sibihun?" tanya Tao yang sudah berdiri didepan pintu kamarnya yang masih menggunakan handuk.

"Gue cuma nanya doang adek lo jawabnya ganas banget Tao." ujar Luhan yang sudah menyenderkan punggungnya pada sandaran sofa.

"Lo ngertiin aja deh mamah gue kaya gitu ya jadi anaknya kaya gitu." Tao langsung masuk kedalam kamarnya dan menutup pintu kamarnya.

.

Luhan yang bosan menunggu Tao berpakaian cukup lama keluar dan duduk didepan rumah Tao. Tak sengaja Luhan melihat gadis si tukang jamu yang ditabraknya tadi berjalan mendekat kearahnya namun gadis itu tak membawa kotak jamunya.

DEGGG

Jantung Luhan semakin berdetak cepat saat jarak situkang jamu semakin mendekat, arah pandangannya tak lepas dari dua gembulan yang bergoyang dan hampir keluar dari dada situkang jamu. Situkang jamu itu melewati Luhan tanpa menoleh sedikitpun kearah Luhan.

"MBAK JUNMNYUUUN~~~" teriak Baekhyun didepan pintu. Luhan yang mendengar teriakan dari situkang jamu langsung menolehkan pandangannya kesamping.

"MBAK~ JUNNNNN~~~" teriak Baekhyun lagi.

Luhan masih terus menatap lekuk tubuh Baekhyun dari samping. Baekhyun yang merasa risih karena merasa dilihat sedari tadi menoleh kesamping.

"Heh mas gak baik liatin orang diem-diem." ujar Baekhyun.

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya setelah tersadar dari fantasi **liarnya **dari situkang jamu, "Ehm mbak yang tadi saya hampir tabrak bukan?" tanya Luhan.

Baekhyun memandang Luhan dengan intens, "Mas yang tadi?" tanya Baekhyun setelah berhasil mengingat Luhan.

Luhan menganggukan kepalanya dan berdiri, ia menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Eung tadi saya belum minta maaf kan, jadi saya minta maaf ya mbak tapi mbak nya gak ada yang lecet kan?" Luhan terus menatap dua gundukan yang menyembul.

"Hehehe iya mas gak ada yang lecet kok cuma agak kegesek dikit."

"Eh apanya?" tanya Luhan dan menatap wajah ayu Baekhyun.

"Itu botol jamunya, eng anu nya mas juga lecetkan?" Luhan mengerutkan dahinya. "Mobil masnya lho, eh saya minta maaf juga ya tadi kaki mas saya injak." Baekhyun menjelaskan ucapannya.

"Yah tak apa walaupun kaki saya sedikit sakit tadi."

"Eh beneran sakit? aduh saya beneran minta maaf ya."

"Hmm iya sshh akh aduh." Luhan meringis kesakitan dan memegang kakinya.

"Eh mas nya kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun bingung karena tiba-tiba Luhan memegang bahunya dengan tangan kanannya sedangkan tangan kirinya memegang kakinya yang —tak— sakit.

"Aduh kaki saya sakit ini akh aduhhhh..." Luhan terus memegang kakinya namun pandangannya kearah dua gembulan dada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menuntun Luhan duduk ditempat yang diduduki Luhan sebelumnya. Baekhyun menyetarakan badannya dengan lutut Luhan, ia memegang kaki yang menurut Baekhyun sakit karena Luhan sedari tadi memegang kaki kanannya.

"AWWW." Luhan berpura-pura teriak kesakitan saat Baekhyun memijat kakinya yang —tak— sakit.

"Eeeh sakit ya mas." Luhan menganggukan kepalanya dan menutup matanya sedikit menikmati pijatan dari tangan Baekhyun.

Luhan membuka matanya ia sedikit menurunkan arah pandangannya kegembulan dada Baekhyun saat gadis itu tengah memijat kakinya.

"OY." sontak Baekhyun dan Luhan menatap pada sosok yang cukup tinggi berdiri didepan pintu. Tao -lelaki yang tengah bediri didepan pintu- menarik lengan Luhan agar berdiri.

"Sialan kakiku sakit, bodoh!"

"Aku tau apa isi kepalamu itu." bisik Tao pada Luhan , "Sudahlah ayo jalan."

Luhan tersenyum sebentar pada gadis itu sebelum tangannya ditarik Tao lagi.

.

"Kau mengganggu kenikmatanku Tao." ujar Luhan setelah masuk dalam mobil dan menyalakan mesin mobilnya.

"Kalo mau berbuat mesum jangan didepan rumah gue."

"Heh siapa yang berbuat mesum?!"

"Lo sama Baekhyun tadi." jawab Tao santai.

"Sialan, lo pikir otak gue sependek itu? berbuat mesum didepan rumah orang sama tukang jamu lagi."

"Kok lo tau Baekhyun tukang jamu."

"Oh namanya Baekhyun? tadi gue gak sengaja nabrak dia." ujar Luhan, "Hmm toketnya gede ya."

"Lo tau ga? tiap pagi itu gunungnya jadi tontonan gratis bapak-bapak sekomplek rumah gue sampe ngiler tu pada bapak-bapak liatin gunung hampir meletus WKAKAKAKAKAKA"

"Yang bener?"

"Iya Luhan bebeb, makanya tiap pagi bapak-bapak sama anak kost laki komplek rumah gue selalu rajin bangun tiap pagi."

"Besok gue pindah rumah." gumam Luhan masih dengan fokus menyetir.

"Heh apa Han?" tanya Tao karena tak mendengar ucapan Luhan.

"Tao..." panggil Luhan .

"Apa?"

"Kayanya gue udah move on dari Minseok deh."

"EH YANG BENER HAN? SAMA SIAPA? CANTIK GA?" tanya Tao begitu bersemangat.

"Lebay, itu sama Baekhyun." Tao menaikkan sebelah alisnya mendengar nama yang disebut Luhan.

"Baekhyun? mbak tukang jamu? WHAT WKAKAKAKA LUHAN SIPLAYBOY CAP TEMPE BISA JATUH HATI SAMA TUKANG JAMU WKAKAKAKAKAKA HAN LO KESELEK APAAN HAN." Luhan langsung menyumpal mulut Tao dengan tissue.

"Anarkis lo Tao, tapi ini beneran gue suka sama si Baekhyun itu."

"Lo suka sama toketnya kali eh enggak dari dulu kan lo emang suka sama cewek berdada tebel."

"Apaan lo kira tembok."

"Gue bingung sama lo Han, muka unyu cute imut tapi type-type cewek yang punya dada ukuran dada tiga lapan d."

TAK TAK TAK PUKK CTAK

Dengan anarkisnya Luhan memukuli lengan dan kepala Tao beruntung saat sedang lampu merah.

.

.

.

.

Setelah mengantar kembali Tao kerumahnya Luhan pulang kerumahnya saat melewati rumah sederhana dan banyak tanaman Luhan memundurkan mobilnya kembali. Luhan melihat seorang gadis yang tengah menyiram tanaman dari dalam mobilnya.

Dengan segenap keberanian yang dimiliki Luhan memutuskan untuk turun dari mobilnya dan menghampiri gadis yang tengah menyiram tanaman itu. Luhan kini sudah berada dibelakang gadis itu, ia belum berani memanggil gadis itu. Dan saat gadis itu bebalik

"EHHHHHHHHHHHH." tak sengaja Luhan tersiram air dari gayung yang dipegang gadis itu.

"Aduh maaf mas." dengan cepat gadis itu meletakkan gayungnya dan mengelap wajah Luhan dengan tangannya yang masih ada tanah.

"EH kok malah kotor." gadis itu menurunkan kembali tangannya.

"Heee ini mas yang tadi pagi bukan?"

Luhan menghela nafas panjang, ia membuka matanya yang terpejam lalu terseyun sedikit dipaksakan dan mengangguk.

"Maaf ya mas saya gak tau kirain gakada orang dibelakang saya mas nya sih gakmau manggil tadi."

"Ya tak apa kok."

"Hm ada apa ya?"

"Boleh gak saya cuci muka dulu." ujar Luhan.

"Eh iya masuk mas."

.

Luhan akhirnya menumpang cuci muka dirumah gadis itu, ia membuka kemeja yang dipakainya tadi karena basah dan sedikit kotor. Luhan menghampiri gadis itu yang tengah duduk dikursi, ia tersenyum dan duduk dikursi yang berada didepan gadis itu.

Luhan dapat melihat ada sedikit kemerahan dipipi gadis itu saat ia mendudukan tubuhnya. Bagaimana tak memerah jika Luhan saat ini tengah memakai _t-shirt sleveless;wajah yang basah;rambut depannya yang sedikit basah dan naik keatas;_

"Emm jadi mas..."

"Luhan panggil saja Luhan." jawab Luhan dengan cepat.

"Ya mas Luhan ada apa ya?"

"Eum saya kesini..."

"Ya?"

"Saya kesini... eum Baekhyun mau gak jadi kekasih saya?"

"H? "

TBC.

* * *

Aneh? ya saya tau kenapa ini absurd banget. Saya juga ga kebayang Baek punya toket sebohay Hyorin atau Jupe wkkwkwkwkakakak:-D

Ini mungkin lebih fokus LuBaek nya karena saya sedikit pusing kalo kebanyakan pair.

Terimakasih sudah membaca.

**review?**


	3. Chapter 3

"Saya kesini… eum Baekhyun mau gak jadi kekasih saya?"

.

.

.

Luhan langsung menggelengkan kepalanya dan memukul pipinya menepis pikiran yang akan dia ucapkan pada seseorang dihadapannya ini. Baekhyun yang bingung melihat lelaki didepannya memukul-mukul wajahnya mengernyit bingung.

"Mas Lu?"

Luhan langsung tersadar dan tersenyum canggung kearah Baekhyun.

"Mas kenapa?"

"Ah eh tak apa"

"Ada perlu apa mas datang kesini?"

Luhan yang baru saja ingin membuka mulutnya menutup kembali mulutnya saat wanita paruh baya menghampirinya dan juga Baekhyun.

"Siapa Baek?" tanya wanita itu "Mau minta kamu jadi istri simpanannya?"

Luhan hampir terjungkal dari tempat duduknya mendengar ucapan dari wanita yang berdiri disebelahnya.

"Ah bukan bu?!"

"Terus?"

"Baekki juga gak tahu kenapa mas ini kesini"

Baekhyun menggeser duduknya dan wanita yang berdiri tadi duduk disebelah Baekhyun.

"Ada apa kamu kesini?" tanya wanita itu pada Luhan "Kalo kesini mau minta pada saya buat nyerahi Baekhyun jadi istri simpananmu mending kamu pulang sekarang"

Luhan terkekeh mendengar ucapan wanita yang duduk disebelah Baekhyun, "Kekeke saya ini masih perjaka dan satu lagi buat apa saya jadikan Baekhyun simpanan sia-sia wanita secantik dia dijadikan simpanan"

Baekhyun yang mendengar ucapan Baekhyun sedikit merona, namun wanita yang duduk disebelah Baekhyun langsung mencubit lengannya.

"bu.." desisnya.

"Saya kesini hanya ingin meminta Baekhyun mengobati kaki saya yang sakit karena diinjaknya"

Wanita paruh baya itu menoleh kesamping kearah anaknya, "Benar?"

"Bu tadi Baekki gak sengaja?! Mas nya tadi juga gak sopan sama Baekki?!" Luhan terkikik dalam hati melihat wajah Baekhyun.

"Baekki ibu kan sudah bilang biarpun kita hanya seorang pedagang kecil kita harus punya sopan santun, mengerti?" Baekhyun menggembungkan kedua pipinya dan mendengus kesal.

"Tapi bu tadi.." Baekhyun meringis saat wanita itu mencubit pahanya.

Ibu Baekhyun menatap Luhan dan mengubah waut wajahnya menjadi tersenyum lembut, Luhan yang ditatap oleh ehem calon mertua ehm juga ikut tersenyum ia melirik kearah Baekhyun yang masih menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

"Maafkan anak saya ehem?"

"Luhan"

"Ya maafkan dia Luhan Baekhyun memang seperti itu dia emang sedikit ngejengkelin" wanita itu masih tetap tersenyum "Jadi biarkan Baekhyun mengobati kaki anda sekarang"

"Bu tadi Baekki udah pijiin kaki mas ini .."

"Baekki…" desis sang ibu.

"Udah sana" Baekhyun langsung bangkit menuju kamarnya saat ibunya menyuruhnya. Setelah Baekhyun menghilang dari pintu kamar ia langsung menggigit ponselnya karena meras begitu senang setelah ibu Baekhyun juga meninggalkannya sendirian.

.

.

Luhan terus memandang kearah belahan dada Baekhyun yang sedikit menyembul saat gadis itu memijat kakinya. Baekhyun yang sedari tadi merasa dilihatin mendongakkan wajahnya dan mengikuti arah pandang Luhan yang menatap dadanya, ia menggigit kulit paha Luhan sedikit keras.

"AKH" ringis Luhan.

"Dasar jelalatan" ujar Baekhyun sambil berdiri Luhan memejamkan matanya saat kedua gunung Baekhyun nyaris menampar wajahnya.

"Kenapa digigit?"

"Emang ya semua mata lelaki itu sama aja sama-sama gak bisa lihat barang gede?!"

"E-eh maksud kamu?"

"Kamu pikir aku gak liat mata mas yang dari tadi liatin dadaku terus"

"melihat sesuatu yang indah tak salah kan?" Luhan menyeringai puas saat Baekhyun tak menjawab ucapannya. Ia berdiri dan mensejajarkan bibirnya dengan telinga Baekhyun.

"Kau tahu? Besok aku ada pertandingan futsal dan jika kakiku tak sembuh malam ini" Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya tepat didepan telinga Baekhyun , "Aku akan meminta pertanggung jawabanmu" Ia sedikit mengecup daun telinga Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang merasa geli mendorong bahu Luhan dan memundurkan tubuhnya, "Tsk, aku tak perduli yang penting aku sudah memijat kakimu"

"Bagaimana jika tim futsal ku kalah besok jika aku tak ikut bertanding?"

"ada atau tidaknya kau timmu pasti akan kalah"

Baekhyun semakin memundurkan tubuhnya saat Luhan bergerak maju kearahnya, "kau tahu?"

Bruk

Baru dua langkah Baekhyun mundur ia langsung terduduk diatas meja yang ada didekatnya. Luhan menundukan wajahnya.

"Aku begitu hebat dalam arena pertandingan apalagi jika bertanding diatas ranjang, mau merasakannya?"

Baekhyun hampir mengeluarkan kedua bola matanya mendengar kalimat yang terlontar dari lelaki yang ada dihadapannya.

"Baek…."

Luhan menegakkan tubuhnya dan menoleh kearah ibu Baekhyun yang berdiri didepan pintu.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya wanita itu.

"Ah iya sedikit agak ringan kaki saya, terimakasih" ujar Luhan.

"Hahaha terimakasihlah pada Baekhyun, hei Baekki kenapa kau yang duduk disana?"

"Baekki tersandung bu" Luhan menoleh kearah Baekhyun dan terkekeh pelan melihat gadis itu berbohong.

"Eum kalau begitu saya permisi dulu sudah hampir malam tak enak jika saya sampai malam disini" ibu Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Hati-hatilah jika masih terasa sakit kakimu datang saja kemari"

"Terimakasih" ujar Luhan ia berjalan dengan sedikit berpura-pura mengangkat kakinya agar kelihatan seperti sakit.

"Cih" ibu Baekhyun menoleh kearah Baekhyun dan melotot kearahnya. Baekhyun langsung beranjak kekamarnya namun ia memundurkan langkahnya saat melihat suatu kain yang tersampir dikursi.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Luhan sudah duduk sambil memainkan ponselnya didepan rumah seseorang. Luhan tersenyum melihat sang pemilik rumah akhirnya pulang dan berjalan mendekat kearahnya.

Baekhyun mengeryitkan dahinya sedikit bingung saat melihat mobil seseorang sudah terparkir manis didekat rumahnya. Baekhyun membulatkan matanya saat ia semakin dekat dengan rumahnya.

"Masih sakit kakinya? Kenapa gak kerumah sakit aja sih mas?!" ketus Baekhyun saat sudah berada didepan Luhan.

"Kamu kalau nyambut tamu yang datang kerumah emang gak sopan ya?"

Setelah membuka pintu rumahnya Baekhyun langsung masuk dan meletakkan tempat jamunya karena ia baru saja pulang jualan. Begitu terkejutnya ia melihat Luhan yang sudah duduk manis didalam rumahnya.

"Siapa yang nyuruh masuk?"

"Enggak ada" jawab Luhan santai.

"Terus kenapa masuk?"

"Bukannya tamu kalau datang disuruh masuk kedalam rumah ya? Lagian aku capek nungguin kamu dari.." Luhan melihat arloji ditangannya "Sejam yang lalu"

"Bukan urusanku" ujar Baekhyun ketus , "Lagi nyari duit kok ditungguin, ck" Baekhyun hampir menyemburkan air yang ada didalam mulutnya saat Luhan sudah berdiri didepannya.

"Kamu ingat apa yang aku katakan semalam?" Luhan mencondongkan tubuhnya dan berjalan mendekat pada Baekhyun saat gadis itu memundurkan tubuhnya.

"A-aku tak ingat"

Luhan menaikkan sudut bibirnya dan meletakkan satu tangannya pada dinding memenjarakan Baekhyun, karena Baekhyun sudah tak bisa memundurkan lagi tubuhnya.

"Perlu kuingatkan lagi?" Baekhyun mengeratkan pegangannya pada gelas yang ada ditangannya.

"Aku tadi tak ikut bertanding dengan tim ku dilapangan jadi.." Luhan menggantungkan kalimatnya dan melihat Baekhyun intens dari wajah hingga semakin turun kebawah.

Baekhyun yang risih diperhatikan Luhan reflex menyiram wajah Luhan dengan air yang ada didalam gelas yang ia pegang tadi. Luhan terkejut dan menatap Baekhyun ia mengambil gelas yang dipegang Baekhyun namun Baekhyun tetap mempertahankan gelas yang digenggamnya.

Beberapa saat terjadi tarik menarik gelas-_-antara Luhan dan juga Baekhyun. Baekhyun dengan tenaga supernya menarik gelasnya dan memukulkan kekepala Luhan.

"SEBENARNYA KAU MAU APA AKU TAK MENGENALMU?! DATANG KERUMAHKU TIDAK DIUNDANG SEPERTI HANTU DAN KAU ?! KAU INGIN MEMPERKOSAKU KAN?! HAA DASAR MESUM GILA GILA"

Baekhyun dengan brutalnya memukuli kepala Luhan dengan gelas yang ditangannya.

"Ya ya hentikan gunungmu ingin keluar itu" ujar Luhan yang masih sempatnya masih sempatnya berpikiran mesum-_- saat dipukuli

Baekhyun langsung menghentikan pukulannya dan melihat kearah dadanya, ia yang geram ingin memukul Luhan kembali namun kalah cepat saat Luhan memegang pergelangan tangannya duluan.

"Kenapa diam? Cepat pukul lagi" Luhan mencondongkan kepalanya pada Baekhyun, saat Baekhyun ingin menggigit rambut Luhan dengan cepat Luhan mengecup bibir Baekhyun.

"Ah ternyata jika dicium bibirmu kau akan diam hnn kalau bagian lain kucium apakah …."

"AKHHH" Luhan menjerit saat Baekhyun menginjak kakinya dengan keras.

Baekhyun dengan segera mendorong tubuh Luhan yang meringis kesakitan keluar rumahnya. Baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya saat Luhan akhirnya keluar juga dari rumahnya. Namun baru ingin melangkah sepasang lengan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Ikut aku"

Baekhyun melepaskan sepasang lengan yang melingkar dipingganya itu namun pelukannya begitu erat.

"Ikut atau kau benar-benar kuperkosa didepan rumahmu ini"

Baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya saat lengan yang berada dipinggannya sedikit melonggar. Baekhyun sedikit takut dengan tatapan Luhan yang tertuju padanya, tatapan yang sekarang berbeda saat Luhan menatapnya didalam rumahnya tadi.

"u-untuk a pa?"

Bahkan Baekhyun sampai gugup ketika berbicara sekarang. Tanpa banyak bicara Baekhyun langsung menarik Baekhyun menuju mobilnya.

"Mas Lu rumah saya belum ditutup pintunya" cicit Baekhyun. Mereka berbalik kerumah Baekhyun dan Luhan menutup pintu rumah Baekhyun dengan sedikit membantingnya.

Aura yang dikeluarkan Luhan cukup membuat keadaan didalam mobil menjadi menakutkan bagi Baekhyun. Luhan yang menyadari Baekhyun takut menarik nafas panjang dan merubah raut wajahnya. Meskipun Luhan sudah mengubah raut wajahnya namun keadaan didalam mobil tetap hening selama perjalanan.

.

Baekhyun menaikkan alisnya saat mobil Luhan terparkir disebuah rumah cukup mewah. Luhan yang ingin membuka pintu mobilnya menoleh kearah Baekhyun yang masih duduk memandangi sekeliling.

Baekhyun menahan nafasnya saat ia menolehkan wajahnya kedepan wajah Luhan berada didepannya.

"Kau tidak berencana memperkosaku disini kan?" tanya Baekhyun takut-takit pada Luhan.

"Jika kujawab ya apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Baekhyun hampir mengeluarkan bola matanya mendengar jawaban Luhan.

"Sudahlah turun saja" Baekhyun memejamkan matanya sebentar dan menghebuskan nafasnya. Ia berdoa semoga lelaki mesum tadi benar-benar mempe ah bukan semoga lelaki mesum tidak benar-benar memperkosanya.

Baekhyun yang baru saja turun dari mobil Luhan hampir terjatuh saat Luhan langsung menariknya.

.

TBC

.

* * *

saya mau ngakak dulu kayanya ini plotnya udah lari banget ya-_- dan disini Luhan kayaknya main nyosor aja ke Baekhyun

gzz maafkan saya kalau part ini gadapet feel nya

terimakasih ya gais yang udah nungguin /eceileh/ dan **membaca** fiksi amburadul ini huhu saya terharu;AA;

.

**review?**


End file.
